


Nicky and I met in the Crusades

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, First Meetings, Historical Inaccuracy, Immortality, M/M, Pre-Canon, Temporary Character Death, many times, we kill each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Koi no yokan -> Giapponese. Incontrare qualcuno e sapere di essere destinati ad innamorarsi a vicenda.Dal testo:"Quando incrociò per la prima volta quegli occhi, così verdi come due pietre preziose, Yusuf ebbe voglia di disegnarli. [...] Era come guardare un'altra persona, come se l'uomo che avesse davanti non fosse più quel condottiero che aveva cercato di uccidere tante volte sotto le mura di Gerusalemme. Adesso era Nicolò, il suo improbabile compagno di viaggio nella sua seconda vita."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Nicky and I met in the Crusades

Li vide apparire in lontananza come un terribile miraggio, poi le truppe cristiane si concretizzarono davanti ai suoi occhi man mano che si avvicinavano.  
Provò ribrezzo per quella croce che spiccava in bella vista dai loro stendarti. Come può Dio giustificare tali orrori, tali barbarie nei confronti di persone innocenti? Non era niente di divino a guidare le loro azioni. Si sistemò il proprio copricapo sulla testa, mentre la battaglia si accingeva a cominciare. Avrebbe difeso Gerusalemme con tutto se stesso, anche se il prezzo da pagare fosse stato la sua vita.  
La battaglia cominciò con un urlo furioso. Non era chiaro da quale delle due fazioni fosse partito ma presto quel grido venne sovrastato dallo scontrarsi delle lame.  
Yusuf si gettò a testa bassa nella battaglia, falciando con la sua fedele arma chiunque gli si parasse davanti. Era ormai nel centro dello scontro quando si trovò davanti il suo prossimo avversario.  
Doveva avere almeno la sua età. I capelli lunghi gli coprivano il viso, lasciando intravedere solo la mascella contratta e gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
Quando incrociò per la prima volta gli occhi di quell'uomo, così verdi come due pietre preziose, Yusuf ebbe voglia di disegnarli.  
Erano di un colore particolare, e l'adrenalina li rendeva come due fuochi. Sentì una scarica elettrica attraversargli la spina dorsale, mentre quelle iridi lo squadravano da capo a piedi.  
Si rimproverò aspramente, non era il luogo e il momento adatto.  
Ingaggiarono una furiosa lotta, che culminò con il guerriero dagli occhi verdi agonizzante a terra, la gola recisa. Yusuf non era messo meglio. Quell'uomo era riuscito a ferirlo a morte. Gli cadde affianco, sentendo la vita abbandonare il suo corpo.  
La prima volta che tornò in vita, pensò che dio lo avesse benedetto, solo quando vide anche il suo avversario rialzarsi, e senza neanche un graffio sulla gola, Yusuf ebbe il timore che quella fosse invece una qualche punizione divina.  
Continuarono a combattere e ad uccidersi a vicenda e, come nei peggiori degli incubi, a rialzarsi.  
\- Perché non muori? - Fu la domanda del crociato. Conosceva quella lingua, aveva fatto molti affari con i mercanti di Genova per non riconoscere quell'idioma.  
Yusuf lo rispose con una coltellata, nella vaga speranza di mettere fine alla sua vita.  
Negli istanti dopo in cui l'uomo riuscì ad atterrarlo e, nonostante la ferita mortale, riuscì a spaccargli la testa con una roccia presa lì vicino Yusuf pregò Allah.  
Poi il buio.  
***  
Quando Yusuf si risvegliò, era notte fonda. Il campo di battaglia era costellato di cadaveri e gli uccelli banchettavano maligni intorno a lui.  
Il cuore venne stretto da una morsa di angoscia, mentre constatata di essere l'unico rimasto vivo.  
Ma si sbagliava.  
Di fianco a lui sentì tossire e annaspare aria. Il crociato si stava alzando a sedere con fatica, i polmoni affamati di aria.  
Quella stessa morsa che gli attanagliava il petto pochi secondi prima venne spazzata via da ogni respiro di quell'uomo.  
Non era solo.  
Si alzò in piedi, la testa gli doleva e per un attimo cominciò anche a girargli.  
Gli tese una mano, nella speranza che l'altro accogliesse quella proposta di pace.  
Non aveva più senso combattere, non se nessuno dei due riusciva ad uccidere l'altro.  
Lo straniero lo guardò a lungo e Yusuf ebbe modo di veder specchiata la luna in quelle iridi. Un'altra scossa lo percosse lungo la schiena. Non poteva guardarlo troppo a lungo. La presa del genovese era forte, e la mano meno callosa della sua. Mani di un nobile, o di un religioso.  
Insieme, e nel silenzio più assoluto, si allontanarono dalle mura di Gerusalemme. Trovarono rifugio in una caverna scavata nella roccia. Il rumore del fuoco che ardeva era l'unico suono tra di loro.  
Yusuf osservò in silenzio l'uomo di fronte a lui sistemarsi una parte dell'armatura. Notò un neo sul volto di quell'uomo, a lato destro della mascella. Lo trovò un dettaglio adorabile.  
\- Parli la mia lingua? - fu la domanda che gli pose lo straniero, mentre poneva la sua spada alle sue spalle, in segno di buone intenzioni.  
\- Poco. - fu la risposta di Yusuf, che nel mentre si era tolto l'elmo ormai crepato e inutilizzabile.  
\- Ma capisci cosa sto dicendo, giusto? - incalzò l'uomo, ricevendo un gesto di assenso dall'altro.  
Lo vide tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
\- Non sarà così difficile comunicare tra di noi... Mi chiamo Nicolò da Genova. - Disse, appoggiando la mano destra sul petto. Era bello quell'uomo, solo in quel momento alla luce del fuoco Yusuf se ne rese conto. Sarebbe stato un peccato ucciderlo.  
\- Yusuf. - Rispose mimando il gesto dell'altro.  
\- Yusuf... l'ho detto bene? - domandò incerto, ripetendo il suo nome altre volte per assicurarsi di pronunciarlo nel modo corretto.  
Yusuf gli sorrise e decise di provarci anche lui.  
Fu più difficile del previsto, ma dopo un paio di tentativi riuscì a pronunciare correttamente il suo nome.  
Nicolò in risposta a quello sforzo gli sorrise, un sorriso dolce che illuminò anche i suoi occhi verdi, che per un attimo brillarono. Era come guardare un'altra persona, come se l'uomo che avesse davanti non fosse più quel condottiero che aveva cercato di uccidere tante volte sotto le mura di Gerusalemme. Adesso era Nicolò, il suo improbabile compagno di viaggio nella sua seconda vita.  
In quel momento Yusuf fu attraversato da una consapevolezza lì, sotto il cielo stellato di quella loro prima notte insieme.  
Avrebbe fatto di tutto per continuare ad avere quell'uomo nella sua vita, costi quel che costi.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fic di una serie chiamata "untranslatable words". Ogni fic sarà legata ad una parola intraducibile e tutta la storia verterà intorno ad essa. Spero di essere stata in character e soprattutto di non aver scritto cretinate dal punto di vista storico (ci tengo a queste cose). Un grande grazie per essere arrivati a leggere fin qui e un grazie ancora più grande per kudos e/o commenti.  
> Yellow


End file.
